Characters
Troy Burrows Troy Burrows is the Megaforce Red Ranger and leader of the Mega Rangers. He is new in town and a loner to start with, but he is fast at making friends when he joins the Megaforce. He is very skilled in martial arts. He had a tough upbringing that made him responsible and focused, making Troy leader material in the opinion of Gosei, which when combined with his compassion, loyalty, and support of the underdog, makes him the perfect role model for a Ranger. Troy also has dreams involving his team's predecessors fighting an unknown evil, a premonition that eventually comes true in the finale of Power Rangers Megaforce. He is the most skillful of the Rangers and holds an unbreakable fighting spirit and complete belief in humankind's potential as a species to work together and beat the odds. He wields the Dragon Sword in battle and pilots the Dragon MechaZord. He wields the elemental power of fire.123 When the Armada invades, Troy is given a Legendary Morpher by Gosei and the ability to morph into the Super Megaforce Red Ranger. He senses that his recurring dream is coming true as he still looks for Robo Knight. Following the fight with Cybax, Troy has a feeling that the Rangers will meet Robo Knight again someday. When he gains his Super Megaforce Key, he pilots the Super Mega Skyship which also serves as the Megaforce Rangers' mode of transportation and the carrier of the other Zords. In Super Megaforce he gains the ability to morph into Legendary Red Rangers. Troy is portrayed by Andrew Gray. Emma Goodalledit Emma Goodall is the Megaforce Pink Ranger. She is a BMX biker who loves nature and wants to protect the environment, taking the alien attack on Earth and the Toxic Mutants' campaign to pollute the Earth very personally. In the episode "Harmony and Dizchord", it is revealed that Emma has an excellent singing voice which she inherited from her late mother. She uses this to counteract Dizchord's attack. She is the most feeling and comprehensive of the Rangers and bears a strong connection to the natural world and is sensitive to the point of recognizing the potential of good in others, even if they are supposedly enemies. She wields the Phoenix Shot in battle and pilots the Phoenix MechaZord. She wields the elemental power of air and can summon the Sky Brothers (consisting of the Hawk Zord, the Ptera Zord, and the Crow Zord) at will (even when shared with Troy), which may then be used for either the Sky Blast or the Ultimate Dino Blast.124 When the Armada begins its invasion, Emma saves Ernie's BrainFreeze from the X Borgs before they can find Ernie. Upon gaining her Super Megaforce Key, Emma pilots the Super Mega Sub Zord. In "Spirit of the Tiger," the training Emma got from Casey Rhodes enabled her to channel the spirit of the Phoenix. In Super Megaforce she gains the ability to morph into Legendary Pink and White Rangers. Emma is portrayed by Christina Masterson. Noah Carveredit Noah Carver is the Megaforce Blue Ranger and a nerd and tech geek who uses his intelligence rather than brute strength in battle. He is best friends with Jake and they are a perfect team together, complementing and balancing each other's brain and brawn. Noah is also interested in the supernatural and fields of strange and peculiar science such ascryptozoology and extraterrestrial life. He is usually also second-in-command of the team.15 He wields the Shark Bowgun in battle and pilots the Shark MechaZord, controlling the elemental power of water and the willing invoke of the Sea Brothers (consisting of the Manta Zord, the Sawshark Zord, and the Hammerhead Zord), which may then be used to produce the Sea Blast. Even during battle, he is the most creative and cunning of the Rangers and usually deploys strategies of quick thinking when an opponent proves too much to take down by conventional means. During the Armada's invasion, Noah stops the X Borgs from invading Harwood County High school while saving the students. After the Armada's first invasion, Noah finds Mr. Burley in his office where Noah helps to catch his artifacts. When he gains his Super Megaforce Key, Noah pilots the Super Mega Jet Zord. Noah also convinces Mr. Burley to continue teaching his class. Noah then researches the different Power Rangers teams and wonders if they can tap into their respectful Zords. Noah later questions his worthiness after he was beaten in battle by Skatana and starts training to counter Skatana's Blade of Infinity attack. During the duel, Noah was able to use the swords of his teammates to counter Skatana's attacks and defeat him. In Super Megaforce he develops strong sword skills and the ability to morph into Legendary Blue Rangers. Noah is portrayed by John Mark Loudermilk.67 Jake Hollingedit Jake Holling is the Megaforce Black Ranger, and in the second season the Super Megaforce Green Ranger. He is out-going, optimistic, fun-loving, and fearless, whether on the battlefield or in social situations. He wants very much to make his identity as the Black Megaforce Ranger public, but like the others is sworn to secrecy. Jake is Noah's best friend and the two are an unbeatable force when together, complementing each other's skills. His only weakness is his crush on Gia, which later provokes jealousy when Orion arrives and takes a liking to her in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is the toughest and physically strongest of the Rangers and usually the comic relief of the team. However, he will also provide a word of advice and intuition from time to time and his athletic and sport abilities are a great asset to the Megaforce during battle. Jake wields the Snake Axe in battle and pilots the Snake MechaZord.128 He wields the elemental power of earth and can call upon the Land Brothers whenever needed. During the Armada's invasion, Jake receives his Super Mega Mode key in green and is told by Gosei that his key is unique. He also pilots the Racer Megazord in this form. In "Spirit of the Tiger", the training Jake gets from Casey Rhodes enables him to channel the spirit of the snake. In Super Megaforce, he gains the ability to morph into Legendary Green and Black Rangers. Jake is portrayed by Azim Rizk. Gia Moranedit Gia Moran is the Megaforce Yellow Ranger and is labeled as "Miss Perfect". Gia is pretty, personable, skilled in martial arts, and as intelligent as she is confident. She and Emma have been best friends since they were very young, and this has not stopped despite now being in different social circles. This friendship is tested by Beezara's spell in the episode "United We Stand". Gia eventually comes to known about Jake's feelings for her and comes to tolerate it but seemingly not correspond it. She is the most responsible and focused of the Rangers as well as being very fast and agile. Gia will also, at times, act as a secondary leader to the Megaforce. She later takes a liking to Orion. Gia wields the Tiger Claw in battle and pilots the Tiger MechaZord. She wields the elemental power of earth and has access to the Land Brothers (consisting of the Beetle Zord, the Dino Zord, and the Rhino Zord) if the situation calls for it, making them useful for the Ultimate Dino Blast.129 When the Armada begins its invasion, Gia saves some civilians from the X Borgs. Upon gaining her Super Megaforce Key, Gia pilots the Super Mega Wheeler Zord. In Super Megaforce she gains the ability to morph into Legendary Yellow Rangers. Gia is portrayed by Ciara Hanna. Orionedit Orion is the Silver Megaforce Ranger who appears in the Super Megaforce season. He is from the planet Andresia, a planet not unlike Earth, where he used to work in a rock quarry as a miner. One day at work, he discovered a crystal container containing the Silver Ranger Key and a mysterious box that had the details of the Legendary Sixth Rangers. When the Armada arrived on Andresia, all of his friends and family were lost in the attacks. By using the Key and Morpher, he becomes the Silver Ranger, having to survive on his own by training hard. When the opportunity arose, he shot down and stole one of the few Armada ships that had been left to guard Andresia and traveled to Earth, having tracked the Armada there. During his time on Earth, he has been protecting the warehouse district and downtown from X-Borg platoons, until the attack of Gorgax leads Orion to meet the other Megaforce Power Rangers, saving them from the bomb Levira has placed on the monster's force-field collar before destroying Gorgax and introducing himself to the others. However, Gia recognizes him from having met him multiple times prior, including a short stint he had working at Ernie's. After Orion reveals his past and is introduced to Gosei and Tensou, who tell the Rangers to introduce him to Earth's culture, with Gia and Emma taking on the task of making him look like anyone else on Earth - starting with a haircut and a clothes shopping trip. Gia then takes liking in him which follows by Jake's jealousy who are then forced to work together. Their plans are disrupted by Commander Osegain and his platoon, and during the attack Orion calls on the Time Force Q-Rex to battle, after which Troy welcomes Orion to the Megaforce team. In "Vrak is Back" Pt. 1, Vrak captures Orion in order to drain his Silver Ranger powers, while at the same time siphoning away his lifeforce. He has the ability to morph into the Legendary Sixth Rangers. Orion later gains the ability to combine his Sixth Ranger Keys to assume a Super Mega Gold form, with all the powers of said Ranger Keys. Orion also pilots a new version of the Q-Rex where it has a drill vehicle form, a Tyrannosaurus form, and a new Q-Rex Megazord form. Orion is portrayed by Cameron Jebo.